A New Bloom
by Fan-of-great-writeing
Summary: I woke up. God ,it's way to dry in here did my humidifier stop working? Shortly after undergrowth. Sams pov. Mild swearing. Not meant to be long is kinda like a prologue for another series to get a start.
1. Authors note

This is not meant to be long this is kinda like extra reading for a fan fiction series I'm writing. I don't like people telling me what ships and what should happen if I ever do ask it will be a sign of extreme loss of creativeity of said loss happens tell me to go watch Phantom Planet and yes I know it's bad. This will be in SAMs pov because I never see anything in entirely her view. Good now go read.

Sincerely the author

P.S I wrote a note for the slackers who don't read the A/N just ignore it until you see this ? ﾟﾘﾋ?


	2. Chapter 1

I was standing on a tall tree. An overgrown amity park all around me. It was deathly quiet. The way the vines and roots snaked around the crumbling buildings both horrifying and beautiful. I felt powerful, like all of this was my handiwork. It felt good. The emotion of pride had me in its sole grasp.

I heard a sound behind me. A face loomed over me with pure malice gleaming in his eyes.

Undergrowth.

"Come daughter, time to feed the children," Undergrowth called menacingly. In a voice not my own, I replied. "Of course, my father." I waved my hand and gigantic flowers rose from the ground. Terrifyingly they opened, revealing everyone in the city. They were decayed and many without parts of themselves. Their insides were in full view. I frowned. Not because of horror like I should have, but in confusion.

"Where is Danny?", I asked. Undergrowth simply laughed. It echoed in my ears, inescapable. What was so funny? Had I made a oke?

"Daughter, can you not remember! You killed him!"

I jumped out of bed. If I wasn't goth I was sure I would be in a cold sweat. Turns out Undergrowth got to me more than I thought. Guess he gave me a reality check. Nature isn't our friend. It's not anyone's. Yet that's not what scares me. It's how I changed, how uncaring and emotionless I have become, to think I could go that far. It made me think back on why I was a goth. My choice wasn't just a way for me to defy expectations, it was a way for me to ensure that I didn't become a petty, little, rich girl. I've seen what our status has done to my parents, they've become selfish, not caring about anyone but themselves.

I won't become that. I will and I will lose everyone. My gran will be so disappointed. Tuck will be crushed or elated. Who knows how he will react? He will probably get a new girl to try his pickup line on.

Danny will be disappointed. Well, I don't even know how he'd see me. Danny was my best friend, even more so than Tucker. He was the one I counted on to bring a smile on my face. To hide me from my family. To laugh at tucker with me when he's done something stupid. I still don't know what I did to deserve him. Whatever it was I pray I never undo it. Desiree taught me how much I need him in my life. I can't even imagine a world without him.

I get up and put on my usual outfit. What do I do now? I think I've had enough of plants for a little bit. No way can I stay at home that's begging for disaster. Where could I go? Danny's? No, not right now. Maybe I should give him some space I certainly would.

I called Tucker- he was always someone I could talk to when I don't think I could handle being around Danny. The guilt would kill me.


	3. Chapter 2

I was playing Tetris on Valerie, my PDA. Though she was known as Stacy to my friend. To be honest this was my third Valerie. Even since she stopped being an a listener, I can't but help thinking about her. In that short period of time she dramatically changed. She became so, so resilient. Guess that's why I keep naming my PDAs Valerie because no matter what she just keeps on coming back.

The Addams Family theme song starts ringing through the music. I knew Sam would eventually call be but it's only eight. Something must be wrong. Neither of my best friends are morning people, quite the opposite. I remember when I was waking Danny up during our sleepovers as kids. It was like a bomb had gone off. Even back then when Danny was asleep heaven help anyone who woke him up. If they even got to that point it is. Sam was similar, if slightly better meant that from her, you'd only get a glare that made you wish you were dead.

Picking up my phone I think about how much I love technology. Especially how it can be built up. my PDA for example can do pretty much everything. Sure people say the same thing about an iPhone but with a PDA its a lot more personal and private as well as giving me more sense of a safety if anyone ever steals my phone at least they won't have all of my information. I've designed a couple of stuff as well. My biggest project is a code to replace some of Danny's parents software. There is nothing I wouldn't do for one of my best friends.

Answering I Immediately reply with our typical response. "What up goth one?" I can hear Sam's breathing through the phone.

"Hey I just needed someone to talk to." As if Sam ever needs to have someone to rant to. She must be nervous about something.

"Wow must have been one hell of a bad dream to get you panicked." Might as well use this as a way to get back at her. I frown then again she seems pretty distraught. Or rather as distraught as she can get before becoming a 'pink fluffy waste of oxygen we call the modern girl', Her words not mine. Personally I don't see anything wrong with a girl being pink and fluffy, but you can't say that to Sam without getting kicked in the shins. those boots have left so many bruises on my legs that by now I know better then to say stuff like that.

"Must you be so good at being annoying?" Her voice awakens me from my reminiscing. Looks like I haven't said anything to mean at all that's at least one worry off my chest

Easily I smile saying,"Yes, otherwise yours and Danny's egos would explode." My inner demon danced with happiness, that was a good one. I'll have to remember it for later.

Frowning I remembered what I was worried about,"So what dreams got your panties in a twist?" The line went quiet. No more time with messing around with Sam its best to get everything out right away. The only exception to this being her crush on Danny. If I ,and subsequently everyone who had ever met the two, didn't know that they were in love with one anther, it would have taken anyone approximately five seconds to figure it out.

"It was about the undergrowth thing. It really shook me up. All I can think of is how close I came to hurting you all. I was so so heartless. Not like cheer leader heartless but full on evil ruler almost Vladlike cruelty. That scares me tuck and I don't know what to do." Her entire speech was quivering like it had been scared to death and then left outside in a blizzard. She was scarred.

That just didn't sit right with me. Sam rarely got scared. She was like this wall of impenetrable fortitude.

Holding my phone up to my ear I said the best thing I could think of.

"Hold on I'll go to Danny's and wake him up and then we'll come over to your house."

A quiet okay was my only reply.


	4. Chapter 3

I turned the phone off and headed to the kitchen on my floor. No way was this a morning to deal with my parents. Ghost thank good the house is big enough so,that if I want to, I can completely ignore the previous generation of Mansons. Granny may rock but mum and dad are evilly over positive.

Grabbing a price of bread and some jam I made myself some breakfast. I took it too my living room and took my dream journal and pen from the table. I started writing down my dreams after the undergrowth incident it just a

Seemed to calm me down. The problem is when I start to deconstruct them accordion to a dream divination book.

The plants in my dream indicate fertility, spiritual development, potential, and growth. Alternatively, the appearance of plants in my dream could reflect my caring and loving nature. Notice the sarcasm and eye roll. The plants rapid pace they are growing at mean that time is passing me by. I am taking certain things for granted or that I am not taking the time to notice the little things in life.

The vegetation in my dream represents obstacles that I have to overcome in order to grow as a person and move forward.

The vines in my dream represent my hopes ambitious thoughts or ideas. Such as say saving our planet from idiots. Alternatively, vines symbolize a clingy relationship. Which definitely is my relationship with undergrowth I feel trapped and am searching to break free. My emotions are, in a way, holding me back.

The colourful flowers in my dream signify kindness, compassion, gentleness, pleasure, beauty, and gain. It is also symbolic of perfection and spirituality. My dream may be an expression of love, joy and happiness. Yeah right all I can see is pain, misery, and flowers in the dream, be they blooming, represent my hidden potential and latent talents.

To dream that me and others are in danger suggests that I need to be more cautious in some aspect of your life. Alternatively, my negativity and pessimistic attitude is causing me to be depressed about the future. Like I'm ever not depressed.

The city in my dream signifies my social environment and sense of community. The fact that I am in a deserted city indicates that I feel rejected by those around me. The city in ruins denotes that you are neglecting your social relationships and allowing them to deteriorate.

To see undergrowth someone that I saw as my father in your dream symbolizes authority and protection. It suggests that I need to be more self-reliant. Like that's true I am almost too independent. Consider also my waking relationship with undergrowth and how aspects of his character may be incorporated within yourself. Well isn't that a lovely picture. The part that my real father is dead forewarns that I need to proceed with caution in conducting some business matter. To dream that undergrowth is angry at me indicates that I am doing something that he may disapprove. The dream may also be a projection of my own anger towards him. There are some unresolved issues that need to be worked out. To see undergrowth in my dream refers to my conscience and my rational side. I need to be more yielding in your point of view and decisions. I don't see how that fits I'm plenty loud about my opinions

To see my own family in my dream represents symbolize bitterness, jealousy, or rivalry, because of relationship with my family. Alternatively, it could mean that you are overly dependent on your family, especially if the family members are in your recurring dreams. Don't even understand that as far as I'm sure Danny and tucker are my true family. Ok and maybe granny. Considering also the significance of a particular family member or the relationship I have with them.

The sight of Danny's and Tucker's family in dream symbolizes togetherness. The dream serves to remind me that other people can come and go out of my life, but you will always have family. Alternatively, dreaming about their family suggests that I am idealizing or romanticizing what a real family should be like. That I want what other families have. Maybe that's true the Fenton's and the Foleys

To see tucker in my dream signify aspects of my personality that I have rejected, but are ready to incorporate and acknowledge. The relationships I have with those around you are important in learning about myself. In particular, to dream about my best friend means that I need to foster or acknowledge some special quality that Tucker or Danny has. I need to ask myself what makes them my best friend and how I need to work on these attributes within myself. Alternatively, dreaming of a friend indicates positive news. To dream that Danny and Tucker is dying or dead suggests that some aspect or quality that My best friend possess is dying within myself.

The part of the dream about the death of Danny suggests that I am lacking a certain aspect or quality that he embodies. I have to ask what makes him special or what I like about him. Well were do I start Danny has a treasure trove of characteristics that I lack . Supposedly, It is those very qualities that I am lacking in my own relationship or circumstances. Yay doesn't that me feel good about myself. Alternatively, the dream indicates that whatever that person represents has no part in your own life anymore. Bullshit!Danny will always be part of my life no matter what.

To smell death and decay refers to a situation that has long been dead. It is time to stop dwelling on the past and move on.

With all of this information I can tell I am clearly going into some sort of chaos but what?

Just then the doorbell rings I jump up and start to run downstairs can't let my parents scare them away.


End file.
